The technical field of this invention is that of machines for printing a substrate, which are able to issue a control ticket after cutting, such as game ticket dispensing machines for example.
Printing machines comprise print means including a support roller integral with a cover and a print head integral with the frame. To disengage this support roller and change the roll-shaped substrate or to access the inside of the machine, it is necessary to disengage the cover from the machine frame. For personnel using this machine, this operation is not easy.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a printing machine equipped with means allowing the print substrate to be changed easily.
The object of this invention is therefore, first of all, a machine for printing a substrate taken from a supply, including a frame, a cover which is movable relative to the frame, said frame receiving the supply, and substrate print means including in particular a print roller and a print head, a machine characterized in that it also includes a latch articulated relative to the frame for unlocking the cover relative to the frame.
According to one characteristic of the invention, the latch is placed in the vicinity of the printed substrate output trajectory.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the latch is an approximately L-shaped handle with the lower branch placed so as to engage with the cover and the upper branch placed so as to be activated by an operator.
According to another characteristics of the invention, the lower latch branch is fitted with hooks to engage with the cover.
According to yet another characteristic of the invention, the machine comprises a printed substrate ejection roller integral with the cover.
The ejection roller is to advantage placed so as to push against the latch.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the latch delimits with the cover a printed substrate reception housing.
The machine may comprise printed substrate jam detection means integral with the latch.
The machine may also comprise printed substrate read means integral with the latch.
A first advantage of the machine according to the invention lies in the ease of access to the print substrate and to its roll-shaped supply.
Another advantage lies in the fact that the latch is easily integrated into the machine and provides extended functionalities.